oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Esha
"What is thy desire?" History Circumstances Esha's parentage is something of a mystery. From birth she had many homes, many fathers, all of them biological. But such a thing should be expected where one of Lamashtu's many daughters is concerned. Within Yanaron the infant was cared for in a secure lamian nursery. Despite being one of many, many, many...; direct offspring of The Demon Mother are treated as prized as the goddess herself and taught as much. After being weaned Esha passed to her first father, a demonic human sorceress, one of the seven witches. Her time spent in the household was filled with early learning and virtually no contact with her father. As a result, and given her age she remembers little to nothing about this time in her life, or even which of the seven witches she belongs to. Her next home proved to be kinder; that of the corrupted astral dragon Soandraiphoal. Among the many loyal denizens of the demon Queen's domain the dragon retained the most semblance of decency. One of his very few children in comparison to others she received a hitherto unprecedented amount of attention. Her draconic father delighted her while nurturing her sorcerous power. She in turn found great joy in making magical trinkets she presented as gifts for her father to add to his hoard. Within the heart of the abyss, in a cityscape of the most grotesque demons, Esha learned to love. Or at least care for another being in the most the basic way possible. Late into her teens Esha was taken from the dragon's den and brought to Tharsekti. Perhaps it was simply her misfortune, or maybe it'd been planned; Soandraiphoal's softness was not unknown, regardless she found herself under the roof of a debased giant. Esog the doomseer, perhaps the most conceited cyclops of this age. However pompous the demon was; one does not come into Lamashtu's favor by bravado alone, and Esog did so through acute use of his foresight. Before Esha's arrival her breaking was preordained. Esog personally saw to it that the girl went mad several times over. Only after she would embrace the torment would he move on to a new method. When at last she found pleasure in inflicting each dark deed upon someone else he ceased entirely. Finally, claiming to be her "true father" Esog released her, a frothing mad woman, upon the material plane. Graciously a cult of gypsies accepted her and with Lamashtu's blessing mended her mind to its current state. Placed upon Oustomia with no further direction Esha remained with the troupe until their prosecution and subsequent disbanding in Wrathia. The Collection Having been recruited by Quill Paiyori to aid in his theft of an artifact Esha met a kobold known as The Collector. Though all but one of his artifacts proved to be counterfeit she in insuring the theft was successful Esha fulfilled The Collector's desire for an heir. Personality Esha takes few matters seriously, and prides herself on inventing new ways to twist any and everything as she was twisted. She takes a keen interest in learning about those around her, particularly what it is they long for, and has a proclivity to make promises of fulfilling their desires. She considers herself stranded on the material plane, and the abyss, more specifically Yanaron her home. Given that, she considers hiding her past one of her most important priorities. Partially to that end she shifts her form to keep others off balance around her, and also because she thoroughly enjoys it. Friends Miyuki - Esha is secretly in love with her!!! No, not really. But after meeting her and hearing her desire for things to change she does have a not entirely sensible idea to change the world for the darling kitsune, whether or not Miyuki would actually like it well... Hey she didn't like the things Esog did either, at first... [[Kairi the Cyclops|'Kairi']] - After venturing with the cyclops Esha has found she likes the species despite her mad father. The paladin must never know the truth about her of course, but half the fun is in keeping the secret. [[Raikwong|'Raikwong']] - Esha met the adorable creature in Xibalba and after propositioning him committed theft from the chieften's stores with the goblin. She is happy to help the cute thing should he ever need it. [[Kelly|'Kelly']] - or at least her Eidolon, is thought of rather highly by the Esha. The creature is efficient and pragmatic. She doesn't understand why he remains with her. Regardless the girls cute enough perhaps future interactions will prove more pleasant. Offspring Numerous Unnamed Offspring - Sons and Daughters of Unknown Demons, born prior to Neth 28th AC 1006 Pack Rat - Son of the Collector, born Gozran 23rd, Year 1006 Enemies Kachi Faction - Esha has sworn to torture, maim, kill, and destroy every last member for the affront payed to her by their once rebel leader. After decimating the villagers she razed the simpletons settlement to the ground and over the course of a few days sacrificed each soul she was able to capture to her mother. The once sacred cave their ancestors energy collected in was collapsed, desecrated and cursed in the name of the demon goddess and now remains as a haunt of the few souls that managed to elude the capture. Aspirations Esha wants to see everything, experience everything, except death. All so that she might find ways to, improve everything! She also enjoys building things, and hopes to amass a great hoard like her father, perhaps even give it all to him just to see his delight with her! It should go without saying that she wants to return "home". Until recently it seemed she might not quite belong there, however with the manifestation of her heritage and recent sacrifice to her mother that doubt was quashed. Her loyalty isn't so great as to warrant invitation to Yanaron yet, but shes working on it. Gallery Esha 3.jpeg Esha 2.jpeg|Esha's more reserved male persona. Esha 4.png|The form Esha most favors when there is no need for guile and disguise; baring his enchanted tattoos with pride. Yanaron.jpeg|Yanaron by Ralphhorsley Moth.jpg|Kaek, Esha's Familiar Jabberwock_0.jpg|Esha's demon form Category:NPC